Unity
by Megaraptor
Summary: Daemon has escaped the Dark Ocean and emerged in the Tamers' world. Now, two generations of humans and digimon must unite to fight him, before he destroys both worlds. (MAJOR EDIT IN PROGRESS)
1. Prologue The Coming

**A Digimon Adventures/Digimon Tamers Crossover  
  
Unity  
  
Prologue - The Coming  
  
  
  
The place… a world of monotone.  A world that is but a shadow to another. A world of shore, surrounded by an endless sea, populated by demonic beasts.  
  
The Dark Ocean.**

The source of all evil in the digital world. The very source that evil digimon sprung from. The source that unleashed the forces of Apoclymon, the Dark Masters, Myotismon and many others after them.  
  
However, one creation of the Dark Ocean has found himself trapped within it.  One who, frustratingly, has found himself unable to spread the dark power that he personified.

Flying on bat-like wings, he sails over the murky waters of the Dark Ocean, clad in crimson red. Symbols of the arcane adorn his form, and his very self is hidden behind the darkness of his cloak's cowl.  
  
He is the one called Daemon.  
  
Daemon sailed above the waves effortlessly, quietly thinking things through in his mind. It had been a year since he had been locked away here, in his own realm. Since then, the demon lord had been biding his time, waiting for the chance to emerge and finally put to work the agenda he had for both the real and digital worlds...  
  
Meanwhile, below, a dark shadow moved through the water, following Daemon's movement. The demon lord saw this, and stopped in mid-air. The shadow stopped moving as well.  
  
Then, the digimon creature rose up from beneath the waves. It was a horrifying, octopus-like digimon. His limbs were a mass of tentacles, his body hideous and misshapen. The demonic beast's eyes knew only fury as it gazed down at Daemon.  
  
"Ah Dragomon," Daemon said to the titanic digimon calmly. "I was wondering when you'd find me. I trust you are still angry for being exiled?"  
  
The response Daemon got was an ear splitting roar. Daemon smirked beneath his hood.  
  
"Very well," he said. "I suppose we should get this over with..."  
  
Dragomon roared again, lifting his "arm." "Tentacle Whipping!" the beast shouted, his tentacle arms shooting out, attempting to entangle Daemon in them..  
  
Daemon, however, easily dodged. He flew up, dodging Dragomon's tentacle lashings. He spread his wings and soared high into the air, coming to a stop above Dragomon..  
  
"I kept you alive because I thought one day you may still be of use to me," Daemon stated. "But your treasonous acts have shown me that you are simply not worth it.... EVIL INFERNO!"  
  
With that, a wave of fire erupted from Daemon's hands.  The blaze consumed Dragomon's body, causing the monstrous digimon to fall back into the water. But the dark flames were not extinguished, and Dragomon, letting out one agonized cry, exploded into data.  
  
Daemon chuckled, and then broke into maniacal laughter. Once before, even an ultimate such as Dragomon would have provided more of a challenge. But now... Daemon was stronger than he'd ever been, due to being trapped in his own world for so long.  
  
Those foolish children had sealed their own fate, and they didn't even realize it!  All he had to do was get free…  
  
Suddenly, something caught Daemon's eye…

A distortion in the sky… as if some how it had been torn open…   
  
This was certainly interesting...  
  
Daemon spread his wings, and flew towards it and stopped at the edge of the anomaly. It was definitely a portal of some kind.  
  
Perhaps it was a portal out of the Dark Ocean…  
  
And if it wasn't, what could possibly be on the other side that he couldn't handle? With that, he moved to fly into it...  
  
Only to be held back...  
  
Daemon growled. In front of a portal, there was a barrier? Ludicrous!  It defeated the whole purpose…

"CHAOS FLARE!"

Daemon cupped his hands together, unleashing a blast of energy at the barrier.  There was fierce crackling of energy, but the resulting explosion told Daemon the barrier had been destroyed…  
  
Cackling madly, the demon lord flew into it, heading towards what lay on the other side...  
  


  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
- Ok, there wasn't much, was there? ^^; Yes folks, this is another one of those Digimon crossovers between Seasons 1 and 2 and Season 3. I thought I'd take a stab at it, myself. It's quite obvious who the villain is, hmm? Don't expect me to update very quickly... I have another story to work on. But I won't leave this one stranded, course..!!  
  
Megaraptor**

EDIT 09-16-02 

_Ok, so it's been a long while since this series was actually updated.  I've been consumed with other projects, and I've sort of forgot to work on this one.  Needless to say, I'm back on the job, and chapter updates will commence once I finish cleaning up all of my stories…_


	2. Chapter 1 Crossroads

A Digimon Adventures/Digimon Tamers Crossover  
Unity  
  
Chapter 1: Crossroads  
  
THE TAMERS WORLD...  
  
In a dark realm existed a single figure. His body was surrounded in flame. In form, he was like that of a bird. His body was crimson red in color, and ordained in yellow markings. On his beaked face were four eyes, closed.  
... and then they opened, radiating crimson far stronger than the fire raging around his body...  
The massive phoenix spread his four wings, dispersing his fire. The one who was known as the Sovereign hissed quietly.  
He felt... uneasy. Something had come...  
That did not belong...  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Raaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwk!"  
The freak of nature that was then known only as "The Deva" flew through the streets of Shinjuuku, Tokyo, electricity sparking from the diodes built into its armor. Growling, the crimson dinosaur chasing after it stopped, gathering fire in his jaws.  
"Pyro Blaster!" he screamed, expelling the inferno towards his foe. It struck the armor of the giant bird, not causing any damage at all.  
"My turn!" came a shout, as a green and white, rabbit-like creature lept at the beast. "Bunny Pummel!" he called, energy powering his fist. He struck the armor of the beast, causing a rather modest-sized dent in its side. The bird cawed angrily.  
"Positron Pulse!"  
Electricity erupted from the diodes, striking his attacker. The digimon known as Gargomon screamed, and fell to the ground.  
"Gargomon!" came a cry from the battle's side-lines. A blue-haired boy started to run to his partner, only to be held back by a brown-haired boy wearing goggles. The gigantic chicken laughed, preparing to stomp Gargomon into the pavement with his massive talons.  
"Digi-modify!" came a cry from another child, this one a girl with red hair. "Hypersonic, activate!"  
With that, a yellow blur ran at the monster-bird, striking it. The speed and force behind the blow caused him to topple over. Growling, the chicken screamed out "Positron Pulse!" sending out the concentrated beams of thunder.  
The fox-like Kyubimon used the speed she had gained to her advantage to leap away from the monstrous bird.  
"Growlmon, now!"  
With that, Growlmon looked up at where Kyubimon had directed him to earlier. Opening his mouth, he called out "Pyro Blaster!", once again spewing flame. It struck a small water-tower built on top of a building. Water fell out and down the side of the building, straight towards the chicken digimon.  
The electricity sparking on his diodes immediately conducted through the water, and into Shinduramon. In fright, he activated his attack, causing him to be shocked even more. With an agonized scream, the bird exploded into data.  
Kyubimon sighed in relief. She and Growlmon walked up to Gargomon who was slowly getting up. "You ok Gargomon?" Growlmon asked him.  
"Been better," the dog-bunny sighed. "'Least We got him..."  
Takato, Rika, and Henry ran up to their digimon. "Gargomon!" Henry shouted. "Are you-"  
"I'll be alright Henry," Gargomon said. "Just gonna need some rest... hey, it's no worse than being used as Suzie's dress up doll."  
"What was that thing?" Rika asked.  
"Evidentally, 'The Day-vuh," Takato said. "It's like Santiramon and Mihiramon, apparently..."  
Rika nodded, and looked down at her digivice. "That's why I couldn't get a clear reading on it... just like with the snake and tiger. But... we eventually got data on it. But not this time...."  
"May have something to do with his electric powers," Henry said, "but I sincerily doubt that..."  
"Well, I say we all go home... we could use a good rest," Takato said. Then he added, "Especially you Gargomon...  
Henry's partner sighed and nodded. "We'll have to go down into the tunnel and wait to de-digivolve though..."  
Kyubimon turned to Rika. "You going to be alright getting home, Rika?"  
Rika nodded. "Sure."  
"I'll lead the guys there," Takato said to them. "See ya later..."  
The trio nodded to one another, and Rika and Henry walked away from Takato. The goggle-bearing boy sighed, and began to lead the three champions away.  
Suddenly, Growlmon snarled, and turned his head back. At that time, Takato felt a wave of cold come over his body.  
"Uhm.. what is it Growlmon?"  
"Takato... I thought I saw something...."  
"It's probably just your imagination," Kyubimon said.  
"Yeah," Takato said, giving an unsure nod. "Probably was..."  
... the human and the three digimon moved on. Little did they know that Growlmon had seen something, and it was watching them.  
"Most interesting... yessss..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
THE ADVENTURES WORLD....  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sora Takenouchi sighed, poking the simple little flower that sat in the vase. It was yet another boring day in her mother's flower shop. One of many. Still, the teenager admitted, it was right to stay and help her mother while her father was away...  
... he had a habit of being away alot.  
Suddenly, her mother walked out. There was an angry look on her face, as she was uncharacteristically scowling  
"Mom?" Sora asked. "Is something wrong?"  
Mrs. Takenouchi looked at her daughter. "... you can go now Sora..." she said. "No more work today. I can close up myself..."  
Sora's eye-brows lowered into an expression of worry. "Mom, what's wrong?"  
Mrs. Takenouchi sighed, and looked away. "Sora... I want to be alone right now. I don't mean anything mean by this, but please go..."  
Sora sighed, nodding. "Yes, mom..."  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Agumon grunted as he fell over ontop of the soccer ball. Bewildered, the orange-dinosaur digimon looked up at Veemon, who was standing just a few feet away.  
"How the heck do Tai and Davis play this?" he asked his fellow digimon.  
Veemon sighed, and raised one of his short, stumpy blue legs. "Longer legsh I'm gueshing," he said with a sad sigh.  
Wormmon spoke up next. "You're lucky to have legs," he commented. "All I have to move around on are these stumpy little claws.."  
Not too far away from the trio of digimon were Taichi Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, and Izzy Izumi. Tai was sitting against a tree, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Izzy, though now older, was sitting crosslegged with his computer in his lap, much as he had in his younger days. Ken and Davis were watching the three digimon trying to play soccer; Tentomon, no where near the other digimon, was lying at Izzy's side, curled up and half asleep.  
Once before, the digi-destined would have tried to keep their digimon a secret during an outting such as this. But times had changed. Not only was the existance of digimon public knowledge, thanks to MaloMyotismon, humans no longer considered them monsters, as many humans already had companions of them of their own.  
It was a turn of events no one had seen coming. Digi-eggs, appearing in the real world to non-destined humans. Still, it was for the better. Now no one would get upset about seeing a miniature tyrannosaurus walking by Tai's side.  
Not many things had changed, in the general sense. Sure, the digi-destined were older. And they weren't fighting evil every other day of the week. And Izzy had grown his hair back to the way it was during his preteens...but the digi-destined were still digi-destined. Even though more humans had partners, they didn't have a digivice. And they couldn't enter the digital world, either. Thus, the Japanese Digi-destined, and their counterparts world-wide were still called on to settle disturbances, which were mostly minor, in the digital world.  
In fact...  
Izzy was alerted to another e-mail that had been sent his way. He looked at the address, sighing to himself. Gennai again. Once, you could never find the guy. Now, he wouldn't leave anyone alone...  
"Hey Tai," Izzy said. "Guess what. Another e-mail from Gennai."  
Tai grinned. "There's another brushfire he wants put out, eh?"  
"Seems like it. And he says he wants everyone to be there..."  
Tai shrugged, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a cellphone. "Better call the others..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Matt, phone!"  
Matt Ishida sighed, looking up from his guitar-playing. "Who is it dad?" he asked.  
"It's Tai," came Mr. Ishida's answer.  
Matt frowned. Why was Tai calling, especially after... what had transpired a week ago. But then, Matt suddenly realized. Probably Digi-destined business again...  
"I'll get it in here," Matt called to his father. He walked over and picked up the reciever of the phone on his desk.  
"Matt here."  
".. hey Matt. It's Tai..."  
"I already know that, Tai," Matt said begrudgingly. "Now get to the point and tell me why you're calling."  
"I see you're still a bit bitter, Matt. I-"  
"Please Tai, I'm not in the mood to discuss what happened last week," Matt stated. "Why did you call?"  
He heard Tai sigh on the other end of the line. "Well.. Izzy got an e-mail from Gennai. There's something new our esteemed mentor wants us to check out."  
"What, does he want all of us?"  
"... well, yes."  
It was Matt's turn to sigh. "Well then, I'd better come. Where are we supposed to meet?"  
"In the park. We'll use Izzy's lap-top."  
"Alright. I'm on my way..." With that, he put down the reciever, not allowing Tai to say anymore. "Gabumon!" he called out.  
Matt's digimon partner wandered into the room. "Yeah Matt?" he asked.  
"We have to go to the park," Matt explained as he reached for his jacket. As he put it on, he added, "Tai says there's something Gennai wants us to take care of..."  
"Oh,"was Gabumon's single reply.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
THE TAMERS WORLD...  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
The deva known as Pajiramon shifted uncomfortably. "Vajramon, why are we out here? These beasts are making me nervous..."  
"I agree," came her partner, Vajramon's, reply. "It's very... unnerving..."  
As if in response, a nearby cow mooed.  
"As for why we're out her, Pajiramon," Vajramon added, "we're here to meet up with Khumbiramon, remember?"  
"I know that!" Pajiramon said, thwapping him in the back of the head. "It was rhetori- eh, oh never mind."  
At that moment, a geyser of vapor suddenly shot out of the ground. The field they were standing in erupted into chaos as the nearby animals, frightened by what was going on, fled in terror. Vajramon and Pajiramon sat there calmly, regardless.  
After the digital field stopped forming, a shadow appeared in it. From it came a loud, shrill, nasal cry. "Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
Pajiramon rolled her eyes. "Khumbiramon," she said, the closest thing she would give to a greeting.  
The rat deva emerged from the already shrinking cloud of digital vapor. "Nyaaaaaah..." he screeched, a high nasal tone to his voice. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, my comrades..."  
Vajramon grunted, crossing his arms. "That's an understatement. But now, why did the great sovereign send us out here to greet you? This is nowhere near the city, or those accursed humans and their defiled digimon partners..."  
"Yessss," Khumbiramon said. "The gateway for us provided by the human device has begun to close. I couldn't bio-emerge into the real world from there, and had to open a gateway from another area of the digital world..."  
"I hope it didn't cause too much exertion on your part," Pajiramon said.  
The weaker deva sneered. "This is important Pajiramon. That gateway isn't supposed to close. Our master has been keeping it open... some kind of external force must be doing this."  
Vajramon grunted. "You must be joking. What kind of power could rival that of our master?"  
"I'm not joking. And in there, my esteemed colleague, lies the problem..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
THE ADVENTURES WORLD...  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yolei Inoue ran up to the other digi-destined, finally stopping to catch her breath, as her partner Hawkmon landed beside him. "Geez, Yolei," Davis said. "You look like you ran a mile."  
Yolei didn't reply to him, saying "I haven't kept anyone waiting, have I?"  
"Nope," Izzy said, sitting on a park bench with his lap-top. "We're waiting for Matt to get here..."  
Yolei nodded, looking around. Davis was leaning against a tree, as Veemon and Wormmon began to converse with Hawkmon, and Agumon and Biyomon were talking as well. Cody was standing quietly, as usual, Armadillomon at his side. Ken was standing not too far from his partner, hands in his pockets. Kari and TK, plus their partners, were standing near Tai and Sora, the four conversing with Mimi (on vacation) and Joe. Gomamon and Palmon were standing next to them as well. Yolei sighed, and plopped down on the bench next to Izzy, having finally caught her breath.  
"So, what're we doing this time?" Yolei asked Izzy.  
"Didn't say," Izzy replied. "But then again, did he ever tell us anything right away?"  
Yolei chuckled lightly. "Got that right..."  
Suddenly, she spied Matt walking up the side-walk towards the group of them. Yolei bit her lower lip.  
Sora and Tai were the first to acknowledge his presence. "Hi Matt," Sora said, hesitantly.  
"Hello Sora," Matt said, obviously not trying to sound too indifferant. He put his hands into his jacket pockets, and turned to Izzy. "Seems we're all here. We gonna get on with this?"  
Izzy nodded, turning his lap top to face everyone. "One of you guys care to do the honors?"  
Yolei pulled out her D-3. "I'll do it. Digi-port, open!"  
A bright flash filled the immediate area. When it dimmed, the digi-destined were gone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Agumon gasped in horror, as he saw what lay before him. They'd entered the digital world on File Island, a place Agumon knew well. It was exactly the same, except Infinity Mountain was now gone, bits and pieces of it scattered across the sky. The pieces were slowly rising into a hole that seemed as if it had been ripped open, literally.  
"What the?!" Davis said, eyes wide.  
"I don't think this is one of the usual events Gennai calls us to handle.." Tai said, stepping forward.  
"Gee, you think?" Matt said, under his breath.  
"We'd better contact him," Izzy said.  
"That won't be neccessary..."  
The digi-destined turned, the original eight recognizing the deep familiar voice. Standing before them, sure enough, was an anthropormorphic lion. A digimon the original seven children knew well, and whom the newer generation had heard much about.  
Leomon.  
"Leomon!" Tai cried. "I heard you were at the Primary Village, but I didn't expect to see you here. or in this form..."  
"I digivolved fast," Leomon replied. "But that is not important. I have been asked by Gennai to meet you all once you arrived. Come, he's waiting."  
Tai nodded. "Lead the way..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Azulongmon was in a distressed mood as he flied slowly through the skies of the digital world. The wise, majestic digital god was troubled.  
Once again, the safety of two worlds was in jeapordy. The digital world was being slowly picked apart, piece by piece, being carried not to the real world, but to another dimension entirely. What's more, for the first time in his long existance, Azulongmon had no clue why.  
He and his comrades, the other four digi-gods, had detirmined where these tears breaking apart the digital world led to. But without going themselves, they had no way of finding what lay on the other side. And they could not leave this world. They were bound to the digital world, and could never leave its regions.  
... so he instructed Gennai to gather the core digi-destined, and go with them to this other world...  
Azulongmon felt like a coward. Yes. One of the strongest digimon in existance felt like a coward...  
But it was the only way...  
The blue dragon descended from the sky. He'd reached the area he'd come to investigate.  
... he found he was too late...  
The location... the ocean, the islands... all merely a dissassembled piece of data. The tears were prevalent here. He dared not stray far, for fear of coming apart like all the data here.  
Azulongmon wondered... how many digimon had been killed here?  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Gennai paced back and forth, hands behind his back as he waited.  
The ancient one (perfectly applicable though he didn't look it) wondered when it would end. The saving of worlds. The fighting. And what's more, he felt guilty that he'd willingly brought children, both human and digimon, into this...  
How much differant could their lives... could there lives have been... if he, azulongmon, and the other Harmonius Ones never made them digi-destined?  
... would they even have lives at all?  
But it mattered not, Gennai knew. Time could not be rewritten.  
It was then that Gennai heard a voice calling out to him. He looked up, seeing Tai and Davis, followed by Leomon and the other digi-destined, running toward him.  
"Gennai!" Tai said once again, once they were within a few yards. "What's going on?"  
"Hello Tai," Gennai began. "I see you've noticed what happened to Infinity Mountain..."  
"It's kind of easy to notice," the original goggle-boy said.  
"Well, it's not just Infinity Mountain," said Gennai. "It's all of File Island. And that's not even the extent of it. These... tears are opening up all over the digital world, breaking it apart bit by bit..."  
The digi-destined all looked at one another uneasily. "Do you know why?"  
"Well, you children are no strangers to the concept of other worlds," Gennai said. "What's going on here is... that the barriers between various realities have been breached. In a way, the fabric of the digital world's reality is being ripped apart, the pieces being drawn into another world."  
"Well, then it's obvious what we have to do," Matt said. "Find a way to seal those things."  
"Impossible," Gennai said. "Any sort of digital data that comes near them gets torn apart. And when you humans come to the digital world, you are modified into data. It is dangerous for both you and your partners."  
The digi-destined's expressions, which had been slipping towards despair, had now reached that emotion. "Then what can we do...?" Davis asked.  
"Azulongmon has proposed a way," Gennai said. "He knows how to reach the... other world the tears lead to. But he doesn't know what lies on the other side, so there is some risk involved..."  
"Then let's do it." Tai said abruptly.  
Gennai sighed. "Wait.. you do not know the risks... who knows how long this endeavor will last. And what ever awaits us may be too strong for us to handle..."  
"Gennai," Davis said, "we've faced impossible odds before. Whether or not we win or loose, it's the fact that we face them..."  
That was uncharacteristic of Davis, due to the fact he was usually so goofy. It suprised Gennai...  
The others quickly agreed with him. Tai walked up, standing at his protege's side. "I agree with Davis... someone has to do this..."  
"But..."  
"No buts Gennai," Tai said. "We'll do this. Just give us some time to tell our parents and we'll be ready to go."  
When that was said, Gennai turned away from the digi-destined. "I'm afraid.. that's going to be impossible..."  
"What?!" Tai exclaimed. "Why?!"  
"Children, the wearing down of the digital world caused by the tears is beginning to make time here flow more quickly again... by the time you came back from the real world, years would have passed here. The wearing down of the digital world progress as quickly as normal, earth time, but... the digital world would undergo many changes in the time you were gone. Who knows what may happen..."  
"Then why didn't you act sooner?!" Tai said.  
"We did, Tai," Gennai replied. "But... by the time we realized what was going on, the speeding up of time had begun again. Why, it's been a full week since I sent you that letter to come here, in digital world time."  
Again, the digi-destined looked at each other, looks of distress on their faces. Sora walked up to Tai, taking his hand.  
Once again, it was Davis speaking up that made the differance.  
"... I'll still do it..."  
Everyone looked at him.  
"What?" Davis exclaimed. "Sure, we may never see our families again, and they'll never know what happened to us, but it's not like I'm going to just giive up like this. We've faced psychotic spiders and mummy side-kicks. Internet demons. And a whole bunch of other guys. Does that mean we should roll over and just give up?!"  
The digi-destined began nodding in agreement. Tai turned back to look at Gennai. "I suppose that's your answer Gennai."  
Gennai nodded, somewhat solemnly. "Come then. We will go... Leomon, you may depart now."  
"If I may," Leomon said, "I'd like to go with you."  
Gennai blinked. "But why?"  
"I owe a great deal to these children," Leomon said. "My life and freedom is among them. I want to go with them, try to repay to them what I owe."  
"Leomon.." Mimi said, placing a hand on the lion man's shoulder. "Are you... sure? I mean, you could die again... and not get reformatted this time."  
"Better to die aiding your friend and world, than to stay and wait for approaching death," Leomon replied. "My mind is made up."  
"Hey, the more the merrier big guy," Davis said, grinning. But Mimi still sighed, and walked back to Joe.  
"Well, then I suppose all is settled," Gennai said. "Let us now go..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
THE TAMERS WORLD  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Guilmo- whoops!"  
Takato tripped, falling over as he walked into the area of the Shinjuuku tunnel the digimon were in. Doing so caused him to drop the paper-bag full of bread he was carrying, as well as his case of cards.  
He heard a sigh, and then a voice saying, "Here, let me help you." Sure enough, he saw Rika there, kneeling down to help him pick up his stuff.  
"Rika," Takato said, somewhat suprised. "I didn't expect to see you here."  
Rika shrugged. "I came here to get Renamon," she said, looking over at where Kyubimon was. Both she and Growlmon were asleep, laying at seperate corners of the large room they were in.  
"Huh," Takato said. "I thought they would have de-digivolved by now."  
Rika stuffed the last of the bread back into the bag. "Well, I'm gonna wait," Rika said. "You leaving?"  
"Nah," Takato said, putting away the last of his cards. "No harm in waiting for Growlmon to wake up. I told my parents I'd be gone a while anyway."  
Rika nodded. "Suit yourself."  
Takato stood up, and picked up his stuff. He and Rika walked over to their respective partners.. The goggle-boy sighed. This was going to be a long wait.  
Then, he looked down at his card box, arriving at an idea.  
"Hey, uhm, Rika?"  
Rika, now leaning against the wall with her arms folded, replied, "Yeah?"  
"Hey, uhm.. listen, I know you're into the card game, so... would you mind playing a game against me? To pass the time?"  
Rika blinked. "You're kidding, right?"  
Takato laughed nervously. "Well, yeah, I hear you're really good," Takato replied. "Ok, so really, really good at the game. But hey, it's better than sitting around and waiting."  
Rika stopped to think for a minute. Takato would definately get creamed, she was sure of that. But then again, he was right. It was certainly a better way to spend time that sitting around.  
Rika nodded, and walked toward him. "Alright," she said. "You're on..."  
Meanwhile, a dark shape, void of substance, watched from the shadows.  
Interesting. Most interesting...  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
THE ADVENTURES WORLD  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Myotismon's castle?"  
The digi-destined had come a long way in a short amount of time. Due to some device of Gennai's, they travelled from File Island to Server in a matter of moments. A device that would have come in handy in the digi-destined's early days, had it existed then.  
Now, they found themselves at a place they'd never expected to be again.  
"Yes. As you know, Myotismon had a gateway between worlds located here. It's what we'll use to travel across worlds.. Now come, my counterparts are awaiting us inside."  
"Your counterparts?" Tai asked.  
After several minutes, the children had made their way towards the eerily familiar chamber where Myotismon had first crossed over years ago. Sure enough, standing there waiting for them was Jackie, Benjamin, Ilya, Hogan, and Jose, exact clones of Gennai.  
Or a part of him, to be more exact.  
"Gennai!" Jackie said, once they arrived.  
"Hello again, friends," Gennai said. "Do you have the cards?"  
It was Hogan who held up the items, handing them to Gennai. "Of course."  
"Good. I trust you have told your respective groups about... the arrangements that must be made?"  
The five of them nodded.  
"Good," Gennai said. He turned to Tai, holding the cards out to him. "Hold these for a moment Tai..."  
"Uhm, sure," Tai replied hesitantly.  
"What's going on now Gennai?" Yolei asked.  
"Well, children, I can go with you to this other world. However, I can't leave while my counterparts are here, and frankly, as individuals, we can't travel like this."  
"What does that mean?" Sora asked him.  
"Well, years ago, I actually divided myself into seperate beings, so I could more effectively deal with the various tasks I was responsible for."  
"Si," said Jose, continuing for Gennai. "However, suprisingly, as our original self, it was easier to maintain our body than it is now. Going to the this other dimension, seperate but linked, would tear apart our digital data."  
"And...?" Tai asked.  
"To go, we must become one again," Hogan said. "Become the elder Gennai again."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tai asked them.  
"What choice do we have?" Benjamin asked.  
"We won't let you children face this on your own," Illya added. "Not like the other times."  
"We appreciate that," Sora said. The other digi-destined nodded in agreement.  
"Very well," Gennai said. He turned to his counterparts. "Gentlemen... let's get this over with." And with that said, they each joined hands, forming a circle. The six Harmonius Ones closed their eyes, concentrating. A white glow surrounded them.  
And in a burst of light, they together...  
... when it dimmed, standing their was a thin, hunched over old man, with barely a sprout of hair, a large nose, and a moustache.  
Davis and Ken ran up, helping him stand. "Are you alright?"  
Gennai nodded. "I'll be alright," he said to them, an uncharacteristic amount of weakness in his voice. "But we must make haste... Tai, arrange the cards on the altar there, as you have there, going from left to right.  
Tai nodded, and walked over, doing as Gennai said. He laid them out, until he got to the last one.  
"Gennai.." Tai said. "I don't remember this card from before..." He held it up, for the others to see.  
It was a digimon. Small and white, its hands were clasped together, as if it were praying. It had large ears, tipped in purple. Also, it had an arrangement of triangles on its forehead, centered around a large red one. It looked like a koala.  
"That's a digimon lost to time, Tai," Gennai said. "It existed only at the dawn of the digital world, and hasn't been seen since... it's called Calumon. I know it doesn't fit with the others, but lay it down anyway."  
"If you say so," Tai replied. He laid it down on the last spot.  
Once he did so, the gigantic pair of doors opened. Light spilled out from behind it, causing the digi-destined to cover their eyes. Tai stood up, walking towards the gateway. Agumon quickly ran up to join him.  
Tai looked back at his friends.  
"Let's go guys...."  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Author's notes-  
There's the first real chapter folks.  
A couple things...  
1. As you can see, I've screwed with the continuity. The fight with Shinduramon, the rooster deva, takes place in an entirely differant place. Khumbiramon bio-emerges earlier. So do Pajiramon and Vajramon. If anyone wonders, everything up to the fight with the snake deva, Sandiramon, happened as it did in the series. Oh yeah, and I threw out the 20 years later thing for the digi-destined.  
2. About the rather blatantly obvious thing going on with Matt, Sora and Tai. Well, I'll be honest. I broke Matt and Sora up, she got together with Tai, and Matt's nott oo happy with it. But please folks, don't see me as a veangeful Taiora fan. This was written in for a reason, and will affect the story later on. And I won't make Matt a jerk. He'll just be angry.  
3. There will be couples in here folks. Two of them will be really important story-wise. But please don't read this just for that. I don't want that to carry the story. I wrote this for other reasons.  
That's all for today, folks.  
- Megaraptor 


	3. Chapter 2 Encounters

A Digimon Adventures/Digimon Tamers Crossover  
Unity  
  
Chapter 2: Encounters  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE REAL WORLD  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tai Kamiya's eyes opened slowly. He knew he was lying down, and on grass no less. Slowly, he sat up, and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked himself.  
"'Bout time you woke up," he heard a voice say.  
It was Matt. He was standing nearby, leaning against a tree with his arms folded. Gabumon was standing beside him, and Agumon was standing not to far from Tai. His partner walked up to him.  
"Where are we?" Tai asked.  
"Not too far from what looks like a city," Agumon answered, pointing into the distance. "What's more, it looks like Tokyo..."  
"What?" Tai asked, standing up. Apparently, Agumon was right. The sprawling cityscape lay out before them. "Well, at least we didn't get sent to some abnormal parallel universe," Tai said.  
"As opposed to the normal one?" Matt asked. "And by the way Tai, have you noticed, we have not landed anywhere near the others..."  
"What? What do you mean?" Tai asked, turning to face him. "You mean the other's aren't here?"  
"Yes, that IS what I said Tai..."  
Tai sighed. "Just great," he said. "But why? That didn't happen the last time we went through the gate..."  
"Well, we'll just have to find them," came Matt's reply. "Shouldn't be too hard..."  
Tai nodded, and took out his digivice. "... well, there's no reading on this... maybe if we walked around a bit."  
"Gee, ya think?" Matt replied.  
Tai frowned. "Come on Matt, now's not the time..."  
"I couldn't agree more," Matt replied. Just then, he noticed Gabumon and Agumon were both looking in the same direction.  
"Hey, you guys, what's up?" he asked the two digimon.  
Agumon pointed in the direction with a claw. "Sounds... in that direction..."  
Matt looked at Tai. "People?"  
Tai nodded. "Probably. Let's check it out." With that, they walked off in the direction Matt was pointing. At the same time, they didn't notice the small figure who'd been sitting in a nearby tree the whole time.  
Impmon scowled. Who were these guys? Some new tamers with digimon? He doubted it. Their digimon... they felt different than normal. And he couldn't sense their presence, like all digimon could when another was nearby.  
"Well Impmon," the little demon told himself, "Looks like dis warrants a little invest'gation..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Takato sat on the edge of a small cliff that rose up from the nearby river. His friend, Henry. was laying a few feet away, looking up at the sky. Their partners, Terriermon, Guilmon, and their associate Calumon were nearby playing in the water.  
They were out here thanks to a school trip. Henry and Takato had found a way to smuggle the digimon along. Now, they had come here, away from the main group of children, so that their digimon could enjoy this little "vacation" without prying eyes to see them. And in case they were missed, they had Kazu and Kenta covering for them (though Takato doubted what the effectiveness of that plan would be..).  
"Can you imagine what would happen if Rika were here?"  
Takato looked over at Henry. "Eh?"  
"I mean, she'd probably have us fighting trees," Henry said.  
Takato blinked. "Uh... right," Takato said. "But-"  
Suddenly, Takato was interrupted by a sound from Guilmon. He looked in his partner's direction. The digimon had come onto the bank, and was growling at the bushes.  
"What is it boy?" Takato asked, getting up to run down to his partner. Henry followed.  
"I smell something," Guilmon said. "It smells like a digimon, but not exactly..."  
Terriermon and Calumon hopped out of the water, landing beside Guilmon. "What do you mean?" Terriermon asked. "If it were a digimon, we'd both be sensing it..."  
"I don't sense it, I smell it..."  
"I stink?"  
Suddenly, a head popped out of the bushes. It belonged to an orange dinosaur-like digimon which looked like a miniature tyrannosaurus-rex.  
Everyone blinked, surprised at the digimon's arrival. It was Henry who finally reached down for his digivice, activating the analyzer.  
"Uhm..." Henry said, "Agumon. It's a rookie. Vaccine. It's attacks are Pepper Breath and Claw Attack."  
"It's obvious what it is," Takato replied, still looking surprised. He put his hand out to touch it. "Whoah, it's just like on the TV show..."  
Agumon jumped back. "Hey! No touchy!" then he blinked. "... TV show?"  
Takato drew his hand back. "Heh, sorry," he said.  
"Whatever," said the Agumon. He then turned in the direction he had came. "Tai! Matt! Gabumon! I found some kids! And they have digimon with them!"  
Takato and Henry looked at each other.  
"Matt?" Takato said.  
"Tai?" Henry replied.  
At that moment, several new figures arrived. Two were teenagers. One had a mop of brown hair, held up by a blue and black head band. The other was blond. At the side of the blond one stood a Gabumon.  
The eyes of the two Tamers and Terriermon widened. They just stared on in disbelief.  
Guilmon scratched his head, looking at the three of them. "I don't get it..."  
Tai looked over at Matt, who had a quizzical expression on his face. "What do you think wrong's with them?" Tai asked.  
"I have no idea..."  
At that moment, a new voice was heard. "Hey, don't you guys know not to talk to strangers?"  
Everyone looked in the direction the voice had came. It was from Kazu, who was running towards them with Kenta.  
"Whose your friends, gogglebrain?" Kazu asked.  
"Uhm..." was all Takato managed to say.  
"Hey, these two guys look just like the guys from the TV show," Kenta said. "What are you guys? Some sort of cos.. cos.. oh, what's that word Kazu?"  
"Cosplayers," Kazu said. "I really have to commend you guys. You even got the fake digimon... course, our pal Takato has the real deal!"  
"I am not fake!" Agumon replied angrily.  
The two boys were silent.  
And then they fainted.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The strange boy waited. She came by here everyday, they'd told him. And so he waited. Waited for her to come by, This was where she came by everyday. On her way home.  
It was very tedious. Then again, he had all the time in the world.  
His face was cold and emotionless. He wore a cap, a handkerchief-scarf, and a simple suit made for a little boy. Everyone who walked by him gave him a strange look. But he didn't react. There were so many things he wanted to do, but didn't.  
He was waiting.  
Tedious, yes very tedious.  
And then he spotted her. The girl with red hair, tied back. She was wearing her school uniform. She was walking slowly. The boy waited for her to walk past him, and then on for a little while.  
Then he followed her.  
A little while after, Rika stopped, looking over her shoulder. She saw a boy looking out across the street. Nothing odd about that... except Rika remembered passing him a while ago. And now, the street they were on was mostly deserted.  
"Hey you!" Rika called. "You following me?"  
The boy turned to look at her. The very corners of his mouth curled up into a small smile. Then he began to laugh.  
And then, the arrival of a new individual changed everything...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, let's go over this again... here, you believed digimon was just a TV show and card game, until you got digimon of your own. And we're characters in this TV show?"  
Takato and Henry nodded.  
Matt looked at Tai. "Well, stranger things have happened," he said.  
"Woah," Agumon said, a sparkle in his eye. "Can you believe it Tai? I'm a star..."  
Tai laughed lightly. "I guess so Agumon..." he said to his partner. Then he turned back to Takato and Henry.  
"And we've just told you our story," Tai said. "There's a problem in our world's digital world... and it seems to be coming from this world. Now, how long have you guys been digi-destined?"  
"Uhm," Takato replied, "we're not called 'digi-destined'... we're called Tamers."  
Tai blinked. "Ohh-kay...."  
It was a little while after the first encounter of the two groups. After Kazu and Kenta had regained consciousness, they finally managed to explain what was going on. Namely, all of them were surprised to find out what the other knew.  
Agumon blinked at Kazu and Kenta, who were staring at him and Gabumon.  
"Uh.. can I help you..? Geez, you guys look as though you'd never seen a digimon before..."  
Kazu spoke next.. or at least tried to. "Well, uh... maybe.. uh.. could we.. uh.. ask you a question? It's been on our minds for a REALLY long time..."  
"Uh, go ahead," Agumon replied.  
"Ok.." Kazu said, taking a deep breath. "Which would win, Omnimon or Imperialdramon?!"  
Agumon and Gabumon glanced at each other, a perplexed look in their eyes. Agumon looked back at Kazu and Kenta, who were eagerly awaiting their answer.  
"Why would we be fighting him ...?" Gabumon asked.  
"It's like, ''what if?''!" Kazu said. "To see which one of you is stronger!"  
Agumon grinned, posing dramatically. "Why, of course _we'd_ win... it's a given. We are older and more experienced..."  
"Hah!" Kazu said, turning to Kenta. "Told ya so!"  
"Yeah right!" Kenta argued. "Can you, uh.. really believe what he says?"  
"Yeah! He's the real deal!"  
"And what are we?" Terriermon asked. "Chopped liver?"  
As everyone continued to argue, Tai looked back to Takato and Henry. "I take it those two aren't... 'tamers' like you are?"  
"Heaven help us if they were," Henry groaned.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The digimon chuckled. She was clad in a black, tight-fitting dress. Her hands were in the form of monstrous claws, and her skin was pale. She had long hair, and most of her face was hidden by a mask...  
"What do we have here?" LadyDevimon announced, breaking the silence. "A little digimon pretending to a human?"  
The boy scowled, glaring at the new arrival. This was indeed unexpected, and could very well ruin everything.  
"I won't loose the plan to some interloper," the boy said, sounding more mature than he ought. "Be gone, or-"  
"Or what?" LadyDevimon asked. "You know, by addressing me, you've already blown your cover..."  
WHAM!  
A fist came out of thin air, striking the side of LadyDevimon's face. Scowling, the fallen angel knocked away the aggressor.  
Renamon slammed into the ground, but quickly leapt back up to her feet, despite the fact that an ultimate had dealt the blow. "Now where did you come from?" Lady Devimon asked, flexing her claws.  
"It's a gift," Renamon replied curtly.  
LadyDevimon laughed, and looked over her shoulder. "What do you say? Why don't we destroy them togeth- eh?"  
The boy that had been standing there was gone. LadyDevimon scowled, and looked back towards Renamon and Rika.  
"Diamond Storm!"  
With a command, razor sharp arrows of light flew from Renamon, striking LadyDevimon in the face. Hissing the fallen angel drew her arm back, and then threw it forward as she charged them both.  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"  
"LIGHTNING PAW!"  
LadyDevimon grunted as she was struck from the side by both an energy blast and a punch attack. It threw her out onto the road. Hissing, she floated back to her feet.  
"YOU!"  
Standing where LadyDevimon had once been was a white, cat-like creature, with a ring around its unnaturally long tail. It scowled, as a tall lion man landed down beside her.  
"You're not supposed to be here!" LadyDevimon screeched. With that, she spread her arms, in order to fire her attack. "Dark Wave!"  
Bats flew from LadyDevimon, their screeches filling the air.  
There was a flash of radiant light, and the Gatomon began to change. "Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
"Heaven's charm!" Angewomon shouted, moving her arms in the shape of a cross. A beam of energy flew forward, vaporizing the bats. But LadyDevimon was nowhere to be found.  
"Blast it, she escaped," Angewomon said, sighing. Then, intentionally, she de-digivolved to Gatomon.  
"Gatomon!"  
Gatomon and Leomon turned to see who was running towards them. It was four girls, three of which were accompanied by digimon of their own. One was a small pink bird, the other a brown bird that was similar but obviously male resembling a hawk, and the third looked like a living plant.  
"Kari!" Gatomon exclaimed. "She got away..."  
"We saw," Kari said. "Any clue what she was doing here...?"  
"No clue, but it's definitely a Lady Devimon we've seen before," Gatomon replied. "She knew who I was..."  
"That doesn't bode well," Sora said.  
"Excuse me ladies," Leomon interrupted, "but I believe the answer to her motives lies there..." He then pointed forward.  
Sora, Mimi, Kari and the digimon both looked in the direction she was pointing.  
Rika crossed her arms and sighed. "Hey, would you people like to tell me what's going on...?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Takato sighed as he sat with Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon in the back of the bus, on their way home from the class trip.  
"As if enough wasn't going on," Henry said quietly. "First those Deva things start showing up and now we have people from another world telling us ours is destroying theirs..."  
"Definitely not something I expected," Takato replied. "It still seems a bit unreal you know... I can't really believe it happened. You know the feeling?"  
"Oh, I know it," Henry replied. "It's... kind of like when I first met Terriermon... but then it started to feel normal..."  
Takato nodded. "Well, definitely not how I expected the field trip to turn out... you want me to call Rika and tell her what's going on?"  
"Someone has to," Henry replied. "I'm personally hoping Kazu and Kenta keep quiet like they said they would..."  
Takato nodded. Suddenly, the bus stopped. "Well... we're here," Takato said, rising. He turned to Guilmon, who was hiding. "Remember... you'll get off the bus the same way we got you on..."  
Guilmon nodded. "Ok... by the way Takato, how are Agumon and his friends going to get a ride to the city?"  
"Tai said he'd find a way.." Takato replied.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I must say, this is giving me an odd sense of deja vu," Tai said.  
"You and me both," Matt said, as he and Tai walked along the road-side. Every time a car would pass by, they would stop and try to get a lift. Their efforts would meet with little success.  
"Listen Matt," Tai said. "I've been meaning to talk to you about-"  
"Save it Tai," Matt said. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it..."  
Tai sighed. "Well, we just can't leave it up in the air forever," he replied to his friend. "When will you want to talk about it?"  
Matt shrugged, still acting indifferent.  
Tai just shook his head, and looked away.  
"... Maybe we should just digivolve Gabumon and ride there...."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE (TAMERS) DIGITAL WORLD  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So... just where the hell are we?"  
"You've asked that several times already Davis..."  
"I know that TK, but did I get an answer?"  
TK sighed at Davis's obvious attempt at bad humor. The six of them (the being TK, Davis, Ken and their partners) were trudging across a seemingly endless desert. It reminded TK of his and the other's trek across Server, during the "crest battles" with Etemon.  
And there was no sign of the other digi-destined...  
And, as usual, Davis was acting goofy, despite the severity of the situation. Both TK and Ken knew why - it was how he dealt with such things.  
Suddenly, Patamon rose from his position on TK's head. "Guys, I hear somethin'..."  
"What?" TK asked. "What is it? Where?"  
The airborne digimon pointed a stubby finger. The five of them looked in the direction he was pointing.  
It was a small mountain, maybe half a mile away. Sure enough, the moment they looked, a roaring sound filled the air, and something crashed against the mountainside.  
"Whoah!" Davis said, reaching for his D-3. "We'd better go check that out..."  
"What?" TK replied. "It could be dangerous..."  
"And it might not. It's certainly better than wandering across a wasteland for who knows how long.."  
"Davis does have a point," Ken replied quietly.  
TK sighed. "Alright..."  
Davis grinned. "Alright then, Veemon, you know what to do," he said, holding up his D-3.  
Veemon nodded. "Veemon, digivolve to... EXVEEMON!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE REAL WORLD  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You have failed me..."  
LadyDevimon backed against the wall of the small, self-made "fortress" beneath Tokyo. "I-I'm sorry my lord... I didn't want to risk being destroyed..."  
"Your objective was to kill the girl's digimon and bring her to me," her 'master' replied. "But you didn't. You ran, like a scared little Chuumon... I did not restore you to life for this!"  
Lady Devimon cringed. "I.. I await any punishment you wish to inflict upon me, master..."  
"Oh, don't be so sniveling," he replied. "I won't kill you... good lieutenants are hard to come by. You will live, for now..."  
Lady Devimon breathed out a sigh of relief.  
"Master," said another digimon, this one very thin, and covered in bone-like structures. He held a large staff with an orb at the end of it "May I ask, what is our next move?"  
The master did not answer. Instead, he looked to the shadows...  
"You can come out now..."  
As soon as he said that, a very frightened looking digimon emerged from the darkness. It was a monkey, clad in a fez, baggy pants, a purple vest, and gloves.  
"You!" cried LadyDevimon. "You followed me here!"  
"Oh get off it, LadyDevimon. I knew he was following you from the get go..."  
LadyDevimon slunk back. "Oh... alright, Master Daemon."  
Daemon grinned behind the shadows of his cloak. "You are... Makuramon, am I correct? Well, now that you're here, perhaps we can make a deal..."  
"The mighty Devas do not make deals with demon lords..." Makuramon replied curtly.  
Daemon chuckled. "I don't think... you really have a choice...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
1. Ok folks, that's the second chapter. ^^ Now you know just who the main villain is (wait, I made that obvious before...). I'm interested in people's reactions to some parts of it... particularly the Tamers' reactions to meeting the digi-destined. Do you believe it was handled well enough or not?  
2. There's a good reason why Rika and Renamon weren't as shocked to see Kari, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, their partners and Leomon as Takato and co. were when they met Tai and Matt. I'll explain why next time around.  
3. There's a good reason why Gatomon could go to ultimate. I'll explain why, again, next time.  
4. In response to a particular reviewer's comment...  
  
"That is a very interesting story. One problem: Calumon is not a digimon. At first that is. He originally was a Shining Evolution turned into a digimon-like creature by Digi-Gnomes to shield him from Ebonwumon. He later becomes a real digimon when he restores Shining Evolution in the Digital World"  
  
I'm already perfectly aware of that. There's an explanation for all this, and it involves Gennai not knowing all the facts (for once). Truth be told, there's more to my version of the story of Calumon than what was in the anime. It'll all be revealed in future chapters.  
  
That's all for this chapter folks. Seeya next time. - Megaraptor 


End file.
